


don't ever change your ways

by DacerGirl369



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Gen, The Sims, bnt gift exchange 2020, idk what else to tag for this rip, it's Sims 4 specifically if anyone cares lmao, thea has a crush on jimmi hendrix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacerGirl369/pseuds/DacerGirl369
Summary: "It's a perfectly normal and healthy fascination," Thea mutters as she hears the door crack open, preempting the mocking tone she knew Billie would take on the second she figured out what she was doing.Billie startles, her eyes slowly finding their way over to Thea's computer screen, taking a second to process what she was seeing, before she started to laugh."Dude," she says, laughs distorting her sound, "did you marry Jimmi Hendrix in the Sims?"
Relationships: Billie Logan & Thea Preston
Kudos: 14





	don't ever change your ways

**Author's Note:**

> title from may this be love by the jimmi hendrix experience
> 
> this is for diedra for the bnt gift exchange on Tumblr!! I hope you like it, this was actually way outside my normal niche so it was fun to work on something different creatively!!

She wasn't _obsessed_.

Definitely not.

She wasn't Iobsessed. It was _him_. He was just so... _perfect._

She couldn't _control_ how perfect he was.

"It's a perfectly normal and healthy fascination," Thea mutters as she hears the door crack open, preempting the mocking tone she knew Billie would take on the second she figured out what she was doing. 

Billie startles, her eyes slowly finding their way over to Thea's computer screen, taking a second to process what she was seeing, before she started to laugh.

"Dude," she says, laughs distorting her sound, "did you marry Jimmi Hendrix in the Sims?"

"He is a musical icon. I have a healthy appreciation for his body of work and therefore hold significant respect for him as an artist."

Billie nods, dropping her backpack on the ground. "Then why are you kissing him?"

Thea smiles, watching her little avatar dip Jimmi Hendrix and hearts fly around them as she kisses him passionately. "Professional curiosity."

"Right." Billie throws herself into the seat next to Thea, spinning it around so that she can rest her chin against the backrest. "Why do you have four kids?"

"Just to see what it would be like, dude." She mumbled, going back into build mode to rearrange her garden. 

"Okay, why-"

"Dude, quit it with the inquisition."

"Sorry T," Billie says, though the look on her face tells Thea that she isn't. "You are totally simping for the Hendrix, dude."

"I am not!"

"It's okay, dude. Jimmi Hendrix was _most_ suave and charming. It's understandable that you've become totally smitten-"

Thea's indignant squeal cuts her off. "I am definitely _not_ totally smitten! I just think very highly of Mr Hendrix and have an appreciation for the totally rad style of electric guitar he pioneered. As one of the saviours of reality, it's vital that I make myself aware of musical genius and how to ensure they stay totally vibing."

Billie blinks slowly, trying to parse Thea's words. "What?"

"That's why the simulation is vital." Thea nods to herself, adding some shrubs and another archway to the garden. She smiles as she flicks back to live mode, watching as the tiny portrait of Jimmi Hendrix gains positive moodlets from the new decor. "See? Now I will be most prepared if Mr Jimmi Hendrix ever finds himself in our locality again and needs someone to assist in his decor. It's important to think about these things."

"It is?"

Thea rolls her eyes. "Duh, B. It is our responsibility as the great ones to be prepared for every possible scenario. That's why Sim Jim is so crucial."

A chuckle bursts out of Billie before Thea can even manage a wince. "You really call him Sim Jim?"

"Dude, that's his _name_." She says, like it's obvious. "What would you call him?"

"I dunno." Billie hums for a moment, deep in thought. "Sir?"

"That _is_ the respect he deserves."

"Totally, dude."

Billie kicks the ground, spinning herself in her seat. Thea tries to go back to focusing on her game; she's trying to level up Sim Jim's music skill to level 10, since a totally bodacious musical legend such as him should have the most excellent stats possible, but she keeps getting _distracted_. This is, of course, absolutely _not_ excellent. If Mr Jimmi Hendrix ever found himself in the future again, how are they to properly facilitate him without having previously simulated situations to evaluate his response? The fact that their Sims were currently kissing has _nothing_ to do with the integrity of the experiment.

While Thea taps away at her keyboard and mouse trying to perfect her virtual world, Billie spins around in her clunky office chair, switching between watching intently and staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Dude."

"Yeah?" Thea huffs, barely looking up from her screen.

"How long have you been working on this for?

"A few hours." Thea says, before casting a look at the clock. "A few days. I'm not absolutely certain on my timescales, B."

Billie nods, and points to another member of Thea's household. "Is that me?"

"Yeah, dude!" Thea perks up, moving her cursor to hover over Billie's Sim. "What do you think?"

She squints, taking in the whole of her look. "T, that's most excellent! It looks just like me!"

"Hell yeah, dude!"

"I am most honoured you chose to build a miniature me in your tiny dream realm."

Thea nods seriously. "B, it could never be my dream realm without my most excellent bestest cousin friend." Billie can't help but smile as Thea watches her virtual doppelganger wander downstairs. "You do live in mine and Sim Jim's basement, though. I hope that's chill."

"T. That is the chillest place I could possibly live. That is _most_ dope." 


End file.
